


Tee

by BigLeoSis



Series: Fanfiction Adventskalender 2017 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babysitting, Fanfiction Adventskalender, Fluff, M/M, Tee - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis





	Tee

**Tag 3 | Tee**

Es war ein ziemlich kalter Tag gewesen, welchen Remus und Sirius zusammen mit Harry im Schnee verbracht hatten. Sie hatten Lily und James ein wenig Zeit für die Weihnachtsvorbereitungen zu geben.   
Der kleine Junge war jetzt etwa 2 Monate alt und Sirius nahm seine Patenschaft sehr ernst und Remus mochte es, ihn mit dem kleinen Harry zu beobachten. Es war schön, ihn so unbeschwert und glücklich zu sehen. Und irgendwie war es auch schade, dass er nie selber Kinder haben würde.  
Aber es war gut, wenn sie Harry wieder abgeben konnten. Harry konnte anstrengend werden, wenn er hungrig war und Remus sehnte sich nach seinem Sessel, einem warmen Feuer im Kamin und einer heißen Tasse Tee.

Sie gingen zu Fuß nach Hause und genossen die Zeit zu Zweit. Sirius beschwerte sich ein wenig über seine Mutter, welche ihn noch immer wie einen Aussätzigen behandelte und Remus hörte ihm artig zu, wie ein guter Freund. Sirius stand alle vier Wochen die persönliche Hölle mit ihm durch und da war es ein kleiner Preis, Sirius bei seinen Schimpftiraden zuzuhören.

In ihrer Wohnung angekommen, zog Remus seine Jacke aus, während Sirius den Kamin anfeuerte. Der letzte Vollmond steckte Remus noch in den Knochen und mit einem leisen Seufzen ließ er sich in seinen Sessel sinken. Sirius war nirgends zu sehen und Remus schloss seine Augen, um ein wenig vor dem Kamin zu entspannen.  
Er musste wohl eingeknickt sein, denn Sirius weckte ihn mit einem sanften Kuss und einer Tasse Tee in seinen Händen.

"Danke, dass du mich heute begleitet hast," meinte Sirius, als er sich neben Remus auf die Armlehne sinken ließ.

"Ich habe es gern getan. Es ist schön, dich mit Harry zu sehen. Dir würde ein Kind stehen."

Sirius lachte laut und küsste Remus auf die Stirn. "Sei nicht albern, als ob ich mit einem Kind klar kommen würde. Außerdem ... wo bist du in diesem ganzen Szenario? Ich kann mir kein Leben ohne dich vorstellen." Remus lächelte und lehnte sich ein wenig gegen Sirius. "Und wer würde dir sonst Tee machen, wenn ich mit einem Baby beschäftigt wäre? Du liebst meinen Tee doch, oder?"

Remus lachte nun laut. "Mal abgesehen davon, dass er etwas zu süß ist, ja ich liebe den Tee den du mir machst." Remus streckte sich ein wenig und küsste Sirius. "Aber dich liebe ich mehr. Danke, dass du bei mir bleibst."

Sirius legte seine Hand an Remus Wange. "Für immer."


End file.
